hiironokakerafandomcom-20200215-history
Takuma Onizaki
Takuma Onizaki is the first guardian Tamaki meets and is also her classmate. He has powerful strength but is quite slow. It is first thought that he is the descendant of an Oni ''(demon), whose power is very hard to control, especially when near the sealed magical sword ''Onikirimaru. In the second season of the anime, it is revealed that he is, in fact, the reincarnation of the Underworld God, and the First Guardian of the original Tamayori Princess - who sacrificed herself to seal the Onikirimaru and save him from its overwhelming powers. Personality Takuma is a calm figure who enjoys solving crossword puzzles and would occasionally banter with the other guardians. He is more mature than Mahiro, despite him being younger than Mahiro. He respects people older than him and acts like a brother to his fellow guardians. Although that, he still has a quite immature side, such as having arguments with Tamaki over small things and teasing his fellow guardians. It is frequently shown that he loves taiyaki and meat. At first, he seems to be cold and impatient with Tamaki. He even voices his dislikes of becoming a "prisoner" to the village and princess. But as time passes, he starts acting more gentle and open to her. Watching her protectively and giving her advice if needed. First, he likes her as a friend but then it changes into romantic feelings which she returns. Abilities As the reincarnation of the Underworld God, Takuma is the strongest physical fighter, being able to destroy a Drowned-God with a single punch. Although his immense strength is very difficult to control, his determination in battle shows that he has an amazing amount of stamina - being the one to always get up first when knocked down - and is always the first one to react to any situation with incredible precision. He also has a good memory, being able repeat and use spells given by Tamaki's grandmother, but it takes a lot of his stamina. After being awakened as a guardian he held the appearance of his Underworld God predecessor, but can now fully control his power. Relationship with Characters Tamaki Kasuga - In the beginning episodes, Takuma's relationship with Tamaki is unclear as to whether or not he viewed his relationship with her as only a guardian or something more. Due to the fact that Takuma is the reincarnation of the'' Underworld God'' and Tamaki is the Tamayori Princess, their relation is critical to the plot. The end of Season One in Hiiro No Kakera ''showed Tamaki using her own power to control Takuma's inner demon that was released because of the ''Onikirimaru. Once again, the realtionship of the two was uncertain. In Season Two, the story continued with Tamaki relieving her moments with all the guardians and characters. As the episodes progressed, it was Tamaki who told Takuma her feelings when she attempted to seal the demon within him. Their relationship as lovers was forbidden, even in their former life, but they escape together and sealed the Onikirimaru, sharing a moment before Tamaki decides to seal the sword. Tamaki and Takuma kiss two times in Season Two of Hiiro no Kakera. Mahiro Atori - Mahiro Atori is Takuma's senpai, and often takes out his anger on Takuma. Though they do not always get along, their relationship as guardians and friends remain strong. Yuuichi Komura - Yuuichi Komura is an upperclassman, and has the ability to sleep anywhere at anytime. He is the one who grounds the team together with common sense, one of the traits Takuma occasionally lacks. Shinji Inukai - Shinji Inukai is one grade below Takuma, and was one of the traitors who leaked information to the Logos. He is one of the main supports of the team because of his optimistic attitude he puts on the majority of time to encourage Tamaki and Takuma. Suguru Oomi - Suguru Oomi is the unofficial leader of the guardians, in the beginning, however, he is found a traitor when he joined the ''Logos ''which was not true. He is reliable and often tries to reassure Tamaki. He does not interact much with Takuma. Ryou Kutani - Ryou Kutani is in the same year as Takuma and Tamaki, but is actually one year older, this was because he was suspended from school. He has an impulse to sniff Tamaki due to his ancestor's blood, the wolf's. He saves Takuma and Tamaki in more than one occasion. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Shugogo